


This will be (an everlasting love)

by DrunkSmoochum



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Beach Holidays, Family Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrunkSmoochum/pseuds/DrunkSmoochum
Summary: Ben has taken his family on a last minute vacation, the question is why?
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	This will be (an everlasting love)

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this for the Secret Ballum Valentine exchange for @stillamess22! (guess the cat's out of the bag) I hope you all will like it as well!

“Where’s Jay?”

Lola sat down on the beach chair next to Ben. “He’s still at the villa, something about Stuart screwing up with a client, ” she said, looking over to the shore line, searching for her daughter.

Last week Ben had booked the five of them (Ben, Callum, Jay, Lola and Lexie) a week away in a villa in Portugal. The beach only a five minute walk from said villa.

Lola smiles as she spots her daughter. She’s searching and picking up seashells with Callum.

“He’s good with her.”

Ben follows Lola’s gaze to his daughter and his boyfriend. They look excited about a seashell and Ben can’t help but feel content by the scene in front of him.

Lexie had asked Ben to help her look for seashells ever since he told her they were going on a last minute vacation, yet Ben didn’t feel like doing much.

Luckily for Ben, Callum offered to help Lexie.

“She adores him” Lola said as she layed down on the chair, making herself comfortable.

“Yeah?” Ben said as he glanced over at Lola for a moment. “Well she does take after her dad and all.” he added with a smug smile.

Lola scoffed at Ben’s comment, closing her eyes to take in the warmth of the sun.

“So, come on then, what do ya have planned?” Lola asked after a minute or two.

“Hm? What do you mean?” Ben asked as he also closed his eyes to take in the warmth of the sun.

“Uh you booked us this family vacation last minute. Insisting we all need it and paying a fortune.” Lola said. “So you must have something big planned.”

“Can’t a guy just treat the people he loves on a vacation without there being any other reason behind it?”

“Sure ya can, but then again, I know you Ben.” Lola said as she turned her head towards Ben, opening one eye because of the sharp sunlight. “And let’s not forget you have had a right face ever since we arrived. So come on, spill.”

Ben sighed, also turning his head to face Lola and opening his eyes.

“I wanna ask Callum to move in together, find our own place, one where I don’t have to walk in on uncle lester and Rainie getting it on.”

“So why bring me, Lexie and Jay along?”

Ben bit on the inside of his cheek before answering Lola. “Well, when I say our own place, I mean one with an extra room, ya know, for Lex.”

“Ah.” Lola said, nodding understandingly.

“Not that I wanna take her away from you or anything.” he said, talking faster. “Just so she can stay over every now and then.” Ben adds, sitting up.

Lola smiled as she noticed how nervous Ben actually looked. “I get it Ben.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah and I think it’s a great idea.” Lola said before adding, “Gives me and Jay also a bit of alone time ya know.”, while winking at Ben.

Ben made a sound of disgust which made Lola just chuckle.

“I’m just not sure how Callum will feel about it though.” Ben said, turning his gaze back to his boyfriend and his daughter. “having Lexie over a lot ya know?”

“Are you kidding?” Lola asked with a smile. “Look at them, Ben. I am sure Callum will be fine with it.”

**

That evening Lola took Jay and Lexie to get some food. Giving Ben an oppertunity to talk to Callum.

“Looked like you and lexie were having fun today?” Ben said as he helped Callum set the table.

“Yeah, we found some amazing seashells, you really missed out!” Callum said smiling, placing a plate on the table.

“Yeah, you said so at the beach already.” Ben said mumbling, unsure how to bring his question up.

Callum gave Ben a strange look. “Is something wrong?”

“Hm?” Ben said, looking at Callum.

“Well, it’s just, you seem a bit distracted..” Callum said, putting the rest of the plates down while looking at Ben.

Ben shrugged. “Just a bit tired.”

Callum chuckled lightly at that. “You spent most of the day half asleep on the beach, how can you possibly be tired? ”

“Well, Babe, I was only half asleep.”

“Ben.” Callum said, looking like he saw right through Ben and his act. “Just talk to me.”

Ben sighs, picking at his eye like there is something in there.

“Do you wanna move in with me?”

“We are practically already living together Ben.” Callum said, looking amused.

“Yeah I know.” Ben said loudly. “I just mean a place for ourselves, without your brother.” then adding in a more softer tone, “and I dunno maybe with a room for Lexie?”

“Hang on.” Callum said, walking up to Ben. “Is this what’s been bothering you this whole time? You’ve been worried I wouldn’t want Lexie to have a place with us?”

“Well..”

“Ben, It’s not like I didn’t anticipated for this, she’s your daughter. I wouldn’t ever wanna come between that.” Callum said as he reached out to grab Ben’s hand.

“So you would be fine with her staying over two or three days a week?”

“Ofcourse I would.” Callum said with the biggest smile, which Ben couldn’t resist to kiss.

“I love you, you know?” Ben said as he pulled away momentarily.

“I love you too.” Callum replied before kissing Ben again.

“Oh come on boys.” Jay said as he walked in on them, Lola and Lexie trailing behind him. “At least let us have dinner first. ”

**–Two months later.–**

“Those boxes go in the kitchen.” Ben said to Jay who was carrying two boxes on top of eachother. “and be careful, there’s breakables in there.”

“Why do I have to do all this heavy lifting?” Jay said annoyed as he placed the boxes down.

“Because Callum has his copper thing and I have to make sure you are placing the boxes at the right spot.” Ben said smirking.

Jay rolled his eyes at Ben. “Well you have to do it on your own now bruv, cos me and Lo’ haven plans.”

Right on cue Lola walks in with Lexie.

“It’s your night.”

“Hang on, we are still moving in.” Ben said sounding defensively.

“Yeah and Lexie can help you get settled.” Lola said smirking. “ Besides Jay carried most stuff inside already, all ya have to do is unpack.”

“Have fun.” Jay said, smirking before leaving the house with Lola.

A few hours later Callum walked into the house. He was surprised to see Ben and Lexie surrounded by boxes in the living room.

“Hey.” Ben said, standing up and walking over giving Callum a chaste kiss. “Sorry, I know we had plans to do this together, but Lo..”

“It’s okay, Ben.” Callum said smiling, returning a chaste kiss to Ben’s lips.

“Yeah?” Ben said smiling.

“Yeah.”

Callum joined them in unpacking the last few boxes before ordering them some food.

Enjoying himself, Ben wondered why he was so worried about this in the first place.

“Daddy?” Lexie looked at Ben with big eyes.

“Yes, munchkin?”

“Now that you and Callum have your own house, can we get a puppy?”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what ya think!


End file.
